What a Crazy Night
by NoFearOnlyLove21
Summary: Olivia wakes up one morning to find herself with Elliot. What happened? EO of course. LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Why?

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Though I wish I did. I'm just playing around with them. **

**A/N:** **This is my first fanfic on this site, let alone for this show. The idea came to me while I was sitting on my bed watching crazy reality shows in VH1. I usually don't watch those shows, but I was just that bored.**

**  
Ah yes, just FYI... The title for this story will probably change. I had a better one in mind, but my mind went blank when I went to type it in. It's too late at night...**

**Hope you enjoy! Reviews would be nice.  
**

**--------------------------------------- **

"Ugh..." Olivia yawned and stretched. She opened her eyes and was painfully blinded by the sunlight of the new day. Her head was spinning. She vaguely remembered a rough case ending on a bad note, then going to a bar with the gang. _Great... a hangover._

Glancing at the clock, she found that half an hour remained until she needed to get up and get ready for work. She turned to her side and closed her eyes once again, hoping to sleep off the sick feeling.

Her eyes flew open again. Olivia was definitely not by herself. _Ughhh. I went to a bar, got wasted, and went home with someone. Where the hell am I anyway?_ She couldn't see the man's face. He was on his side, facing the wall. Olivia sat up and looked around the room, rubbing her eyes. Nothing was familiar.

Her eyes laid upon a picture on the nightstand next to her. In it was Elliot and she, his arm wrapped around her waist, both laughing. She recognized her dress from one of the company parties. The picture was surrounded by more pictures in smaller frames- Elliot's children, his wedding picture, a family shot, a photo of he and his coworkers. Eventually, her eyes were drawn away from the nightstand to the floor. She silently gasped as she saw clothes scattered all around. She recognized her jeans and blue t-shirt, accompanied by her black bra and matching panties.

_Please don't tell me..._ The man next to her moaned and moved, turning onto his back. Olivia's eyes squeezed shut as she turned her head to the figure. When she dared to open her eyes, she was greeted by Elliot, sleeping peacefully beside her. Her eyes widened as she leaped out of the bed. She quickly pulled on her clothes and ran toward the door. _Shitshitshitshit._

"Kathy..." Elliot mumbled as he turned over once again. Normally Olivia would have laughed, but this time she couldn't, knowing that Elliot thought that Olivia was Kathy.

She crept out of the bedroom and made her way to the front door, opening it as quietly as possible. She slipped out, shut it, and began to run down the sidewalk to get a cab. One finally pulled over, and she jumped in, telling the driver the address to her apartment.

When they got there, Olivia paid the driver and ran up to her apartment. _Maybe a cup of coffee will help me here..._ She started the coffee maker, deciding to take a quick shower while she waited.

As the cold water ran down her body, a few vague memories of the previous night flew into her head. She remembered that before they left to go to the bar, Elliot had told her that Kathy and the kids wouldn't be home that night. They were going to visit Kathy's mother and stay for the weekend. She remembered dancing with Elliot at one point. She remembered John jumping up on a table at the bar, dancing, and her laughing until her sides hurt. What she didn't remember was how she ended up in Elliot's bed with him, naked.

There were two theories that Olivia could come up with.

One was that Elliot had been sober the whole night while she got drunk, and when he saw that she'd had too much, he offered to take her to his house for the night, and on the way home it began pouring rain, causing both their clothes to get soaked, which left her with nothing to wear but an extra set of Elliot's clothes, which she turned down, and he was too tired to change into anything before they both crashed in his bed.

The second was that they had slept together.

The more the thought about it, the more the second theory seemed more logical.

Olivia stepped out of the shower, dried off and got dressed before checking on the coffee maker. She couldn't help but wonder if Elliot remembered anything that went on the night before.

An hour later, Olivia was at the precinct, waiting for Elliot and John to show.

John arrived first. "Liv, do you have any aspirin? My head is going to explode."

Olivia giggled slightly, mainly from her nerves, and shook her head. "Sorry, John. I took my last two when I had my coffee this morning."

"Which would explain why you're so perked up." John moaned, then flopped down on his desk chair.

"You okay, John?" Olivia turned to find Elliot walking into the precinct. She felt her heart rate increase as he passed her, walking to John's desk.

"Eh... I've been better," John replied. "Remind me never again to get wasted with you two."

"Tell me about it." Elliot walked to his desk and sat. He looked at Olivia and smiled. "Get this, Liv. I had the weirdest dream that you and I slept together."

Olivia chuckled nervously. "That's crazy." She picked up her water bottle and took a drink.

"Yea. But the crazier part is that when I woke up this morning, I was in my bed, naked."

Olivia's water caught in her throat and she began to throw a coughing fit.

"Liv, you okay?" Elliot asked, rushing to her side.

"I'm... fine." Olivia's coughing calmed and she set her water bottle down. _God, he doesn't remember. Do I tell him?_ Olivia looked at Elliot's amused face.

_I guess not..._


	2. Sickness

Olivia sat silently at her desk. Three weeks had passed since the 'experience,' and still, no one but she knew about it.

"Here I am!" John called out as he walked into the precinct.

"With food!" Olivia exclaimed, seeing a fast food bag in his hand. "I'm starving!"

"Nice to see you, too, Liv," John replied, watching in amusement as Olivia helped herself to a breakfast sandwich and a hash brown. "Hey... that was mine!"

"You snooze, you lose." Olivia laughed, unwrapping the sandwich.

"Hey guys." Elliot walked in.

"Hey," John replied. "You hungry?"

"No, thanks. I already ate."

"FOOD!" Fin ran in as soon as the smell of fast food hit his nose. Olivia laughed at his childlike behavior.

"Wow, Fin. That was completely out of character," John observed.

"I haven't eaten normal food in forever!"

"Hey, can I have Elliot's share?" Olivia cut in.

"Hungry?" Elliot teased.

"Very."

John handed Olivia Elliot's hash brown. "I get his sandwich, since you took mine."

"Fine." Olivia happily ate her second hash brown.

"All right guys, let's get a move-on." Cragen entered the precinct, followed by Casey. He handed Elliot a piece of paper containing an address. "I just got a call about a rape in Barry Hotel."

"We're on it," Elliot said, nodding toward Olivia. "Come on, let's go."

Elliot and Olivia stood and walked out, to Elliot's car. He backed out of his parking spot and began driving to the hotel.

About halfway there, Olivia felt her stomach flip. "El, I need you to pull over."

"Olivia, we need to get to the-" Elliot stopped short, seeing the sick look on his partner's face. He quickly pulled the car onto the shoulder, where Olivia bolted out and ran as far into the woods as she would dare.

"You okay?" Elliot asked when Olivia returned to the car.

"Mmhmm." Olivia nodded miserably.

"You ate one too many hash browns."

"I guess."

"What took you so long?" A tall, plump police officer made his way to Elliot and Olivia when they arrived.

"A... mishap." Elliot quickly said.

"Whatever. Follow me." The officer led them to a room on the first floor of the hotel. "Vicky Stanton. Twenty-one years old. Raped, then suffocated with the pillow."

"Any leads?" Olivia asked.

"Not yet. But we're working on it. The guy was pretty smart. No sign of any prints, and it looks like he used protection."

"Hmm." Elliot looked at the girl, instantly seeing his eldest daughter. He shuddered, the thought quickly shoved aside. "Okay, well, keep us posted. We need to go talk to some of the workers here."

"El..." Olivia whispered, tugging at Elliot's sleeve as they exited the room.

"Yea?" he replied, turning to face her.

"I need to go back. I feel like shit."

Elliot sighed. "Fine. I'll take you back to the precinct and bring John or Fin back here with me."

"Thanks." Olivia flashed him a grateful smile.

The two made their way to the car. Olivia rested her head against the window for the entire ride. When they returned, Olivia bolted inside making her way to the ladies room.

Casey was walking past the restrooms when she heard coughing coming from inside. She peered in. "Hello? Everything okay?"

"Casey?" a sick-like voice answered.

"Oh my God. Olivia? Are you okay?" Casey ran to the last stall where she found Olivia, miserably slumped over the toilet seat. Olivia shook her head. "Elliot and I both thought it was that extra hash brown, but I think it's that stomach flu that's been going around."

"Probably." Casey gave Olivia a little hug. "I'm going to go and get you some water, okay? I'll be right back."

"Everything okay in here?" Elliot's voice echoed through the ladies room. Casey stood and saw the door cracked open, Elliot's face turned to the side.

"Yea. Olivia's got a little bug," Casey replied.

"Really? Poor thing."

"I'll say." Casey squeezed past Elliot. "I'll be back in a sec."

Olivia groaned as she brought herself to her feet. "What am I going to do? I can't work if I feel like this, and I can't go home because I can't do anything for myself."

Elliot shrugged. "I'll stay with you for a few days."

"No, El. You have to think of Kathy."

"Olivia, Kathy's still with her mother. She called the other day and told me that she needed some more time away and would be staying for the week."

Olivia thought for a moment. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all. We both could use some time off anyway."

"I guess." Olivia emerged from the bathroom, mentally laughing at Elliot's face, which was flushed with embarrassment at peering into the ladies room. "Let's go talk to the cap."

"Wait, Liv!" Casey returned, holding out a water bottle to Olivia. "Here. Drink this."

Olivia obeyed. The three walked back into the precinct. Olivia and Elliot separated from Casey, making their way to Don's office. Olivia knocked on the door.

"Come in," Don said. The two entered. "Stabler, what are you doing here? I thought you were going back-"

"John went with Fin when I told them I needed to check on Olivia," Elliot replied.

Don looked at Olivia. "Liv, you look awful."

Olivia nodded. "Cap, would it be okay if Elliot and I stayed away from here for awhile? I think I have that stomach flu. And Elliot offered to stay with me and help me out, which was extremely nice of him..."

"Sure. Go ahead. Take all the time you need." Don's face became sympathetic as he listened. "Stabler, as soon as she's able to manage on her own, I expect you back here."

"You got it," Elliot said.

"All right. Go. Olivia, feel better."

"Thanks, cap."

Elliot and Olivia left the office. Elliot put his hand on Olivia's back and led her back to his car. "Wait, what about my car?" Olivia asked.

"Get everything you need from it and bring it to mind. It'll be here when you get back," Elliot replied. "Make sure the doors are locked!" Elliot called when Olivia walked away.

Olivia got to her car and began pulling a few personal items out. When she finished, she locked all her doors, then slumped over the car. _Damn it. What did I eat that made me feel like this?_ She slowly made her way back to Elliot, who held the door open for her.

"This should be fun. Just you and me, alone for awhile," Elliot joked.

Olivia smiled and nodded slightly, afraid that the slightest move would make her stomach churn. "Let's get out of here." She rested her head on the back of the seat. _This should be interesting._


	3. Cravings

**A/N: Honestly, I was not expecting all the reviews I got for the first two chapters. Thank you all so much!**

**I wrote an A/N on the last chapter, but I don't think it showed up for some reason. What I was going to say was...**

**If ever there's a time where I mispell "Elliot" as "Elliott" and don't pick up on it, it's because my brother's name is Elliott, so it's programmed like that in Spell Check. Crazy names.**

**Spring break... a good opportunity to write random things. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**  
Disclaimer: No luck. I'm still trying, though.**

**------------------------------ **

Olivia moaned as she emerged from the bathroom for the sixth time that morning. "How is it possible to get sick this many times in one day?"

"That's what the stomach flu does," Elliot replied. He was sitting on the couch. "Come here."

Olivia walked over to the couch and sat next to him. He put his arm around her. She rested her head on his chest. _Hmm... I should get sick more often. _She closed her eyes. _Is this wrong?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Elliot's cell phone ringing.

"Sorry, Liv," Elliot said, rising to his feet. "Stabler... Yea... No, I can't... Look, I have to take care of Olivia... No, John... Damn it. Hang on." He turned to Olivia, covering the mouthpiece with his hand. "Liv, I need to go to the precinct to take care of something for John. Will you be okay by yourself for about forty-five minutes?"

"Sure." Olivia slid down so she was lying on the couch. I'll probably fall asleep anyway. I'm beat."

"All right." He turned back to the phone. "John, I'll be there as fast as I can, okay? Just wait up." Elliot hung up and turned back to Olivia. "You sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Olivia shut her eyes. "Go."

"Okay. Call if you need anything." Reluctantly, Elliot left.

Olivia sat up and rose to her feet. _God, random hunger pains._ She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bag of pretzels from the pantry. She spread them around a plate. "Something's missing..." Olivia said, putting the bag away. "Ah." Olivia opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of honey-mustard. "I must be sicker then I thought. I hate the combination of pretzels with honey mustard." She grabbed her plate and sat back on the couch.

Her cell phone rang, just seconds after she sat down. She groaned as she stood to answer it. "Benson."

"Olivia, how are you feeling?" Olivia smiled at the sound of Casey's voice.

"Elliot told you to call and check up on me, didn't he?"

"Well..."

Olivia laughed. Elliot could be very overprotective when it came to the people he cared about. "I know him too well."

"Actually, I was going to call you anyway. But how are you?"

"I've been better. The second Elliot left, I realized that I was starving. Which is good, because my system is probably completely empty."

"Yea."

"But... you didn't need to know that."

Casey laughed. "So what are you eating?"

"Pretzels and honey mustard. Which is weird because I hate that combination."

"Really?"

"Yea. I made that decision a long time ago."

"When was that?"

"Years ago. I was spending the night at my friend's house, and she had the biggest craving for pretzels with honey mustard. She let me try one, and I hated it."

"That's a strange thing to have a craving for."

"Yea. But she was only craving it because-" Olivia froze. "Oh my God." _Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Olivia? What's wrong?"

"Oh my God," she repeated.

"Olivia? Hello? Wake up!"

"Casey..." Olivia swallowed hard. "Casey, I think I _might_ be pregnant."


	4. Result

**A/N: You guys are amazing. I spent the afternoon working on this just for you. I'm in the process of a few more chapters... so there's a POSIBILITY of another chapter tonight, but if not tonight then tomorrow. Sound good? Maybe?**

**But yes. I'm still amazed at all the reviews I've been getting, considering I'm totally new at this.**

** Oh yes. Just to clarify, this has no specific "time frame." It's just some random time that came to my mind.**

**Another clarification: I'm going to do my best to work with that random case, but I'm nooooo good at writing about crimes and whatnot. So bear with me if I suck at it. **

**Okay, I'm off to go watch an episode and squeal over any potential E/O "moments."  
**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's changed, I'm sad to say. **

"What?" Casey was confused. "Pregnant? But you never said anything about having a date... How is that possible?"

"There's only one way this could be," Olivia whispered.

"How?"

"Elliot-"

"_What?_"

"A few weeks ago... he, John, and I went to a bar. And we all had a little too much to drink. The next morning when I woke up, I was in his bed and we were both... unclothed."

"My God. What did he have to say?"

"I never... told him. And I don't think he knows. I snuck out that morning and it was never mentioned. Except... he said he had a dream about it."

"And you didn't say anything when he told you his dream?"

"No..."

"Olivia, you need to tell him."

"I can't."

"You have to."

"But I might not be pregnant. If that's the case then we can just get on with our lives." She paused. "Casey, can you do me a huge favor?"

"Depends on how huge."

"Okay. Elliot left about ten minutes ago. Can you run to the drug store, pick me up a test, and come here within twenty minutes? I'll pay you back, I swear."

"All right. I'll be over as soon as I can."

"Thank you so much. I owe you." The two hung up. Olivia went back to the other room and stared at the pretzels. Her appetite was gone. "Now what?"

Moving to the hallway, she stood in front of the mirror on her wall. She turned to the side to look for the littlest sign of a growing stomach. _Duh... of course there's nothing there. If you are pregnant, it's way to early to be showing._ She sighed. "That'll teach me to go out and get wasted."

-------

Casey arrived with the pregnancy test moments later. "I came as fast as I could," she said when Olivia let her in. "Do you know how these things work?"

"Yes," Olivia answered. "My friend- the one who liked the pretzels- I was with her when she took the test."

"All right. Let's get started."

"I'm so nervous, Casey."

"I know. But I'll be here." She walked with Olivia toward the bathroom.

--------

"Olivia? Everything okay?" Casey called from outside.

"I don't know. It's kind of... in between."

"Okay, well there are still a few minutes left. When is Elliot coming back?"

"About ten minutes."

"So that gives us time to get the results, and get the test as far away from here as possible."

Silence filled the hall. Seconds later, the bathroom door was being unlocked. Casey stepped back and crossed her fingers as Olivia stepped out.

"So? What's going on?" Casey asked, seeing Olivia's blank expression.

"Negative." A smile spread across Olivia's face. "Thank God. I don't know what I would have done."

"Olivia, you really should still tell him. Eventually it's going to have to come out."

"No it won't. Especially now." Olivia walked back into the bathroom and began putting the supplies back in the box. "And you have to _swear_ to me that you won't say anything." She walked out with the box and stuck it in the drug store bag.

"I swear. But I still think you need to tell him."

"If the right time ever comes, I will. Thank you, Casey." Olivia hugged the ADA.

"You're welcome. Like I said earlier, I'll always be here."

"And I appreciate that." Olivia handed Casey the bag. "Can you get this as far away from this apartment as possible?"

Casey laughed. "Sure. I'll see you later, Liv."

"Bye." Casey walked out the door. Olivia walked back to the couch and sat, heaving a huge sigh of relief. "Glad that's over." She suddenly felt tired. "I should get some sleep." She laid back on the couch, rubbing her stomach. The pretzels lay on the table, forgotten.

Eventually Olivia did drift off and began to dream about the future.

"_Elliot... I woke up one morning a few months ago, and we were in bed together. I think maybe we... did stuff," Olivia said, taking Elliot's hand._

_Elliot looked at her, shocked. "...the hell? Why didn't you say anything to me earlier?"_

"_I was afraid you'd be angry."_

"_Damn it, Liv! I'm angry now! You lied to me for months! How can I trust you again?" Elliot stood and walked to the door. "I need... I just... You know what? Don't talk to me anymore. I want nothing to do with you." He ran out the door._

"_Elliot, wait!" She ran out after him, but he was gone. "Elliot!"_

"Olivia? Olivia, wake up."

"Elliot?" Olivia sat up, coming face to face with Elliot. "When did you get back?"

"A few minutes ago. You were yelling in your sleep. Everything okay?"

Olivia's stomach fluttered. _Damn you, guilty conscience._ "Elliot, I need to talk to you. Sit down." Elliot sat. "Remember that night a few weeks ago when we went to the bar? And we all woke up with those horrible head-" Reality began to sink in as she noticed Elliot's face was tear stained. "Oh my God, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Elliot looked away.

"Elliot, it's not nothing. Talk to me."

Elliot sighed. "Kathy wants a divorce."

Olivia gasped, instantly regretting it when she felt her stomach flip again. _Ugh... so... sick..._ She stood up. "Keep talking. I'm listening." She walked to the pantry and pulled out a package of saltines to settle her stomach.

"That's why I took so long to get back here." Elliot wiped at the tears threatening to escape. "I was on the phone with her, and she just blurted it out. That's why she's been staying with her mother for so long. To get away from me."

"Oh, Elliot." Olivia walked to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry."

Elliot laughed through his tears when Olivia pulled away. "Look at me," he said. "I never even let you finish. What did you need to tell me?"

Olivia sat back on the couch. "Oh, um, that night. It was fun."

Elliot laughed. "It was."

Olivia sighed. _Maybe it's just best he never found out._


	5. Questions

**A/N: Once again, thank you all. I love getting up in the morning to find a whole bunch of new e-mails in my inbox.**

**This chapter was tough to write. I jotted down ideas for chapter 6, but I needed a way to link it all together. So that's why this one's pretty... sloppy?**

**I'm happy because it's SVU night and not CI night. I checked my cable provider today, and it said that it's CI night. So all day I was disappointed because I'd be missing SVU. Turns out they lied. I think I'll be calling someone about this...**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Still playing around. **

Olivia woke up hours later, finding herself in Elliot's arms on the couch. _When did I fall asleep?_ She looked up at Elliot. His eyes were closed and his mouth was parted slightly. His chest rose and fell with each breath, causing her head to do the same.

Quietly, Olivia rose to her feet. She tiptoed into her room, grabbing her cell phone on the way. She dialed Casey's number.

"Olivia?" Casey answered, seeing the caller ID.

"Yea, it's me," Olivia replied. "Casey, I tried to tell him."

"So what stopped you?"

"He told me that Kathy asked him for a divorce."

Casey groaned slightly. "Oh boy."

"Yea. And now I feel horrible. He's nice enough to take care of me while I'm sick, I'm keeping a huge secret from him, and now he's getting a divorce."

"Well just help him through this. Then you can talk to him."

"You're right."

"Where is he now?"

"Sleeping on the couch. I woke up with his arms around me. I don't even remember falling asleep."

"Aww, how sweet."

Olivia felt her cheeks burn. "What? We were both tired. I guess we-"

"Olivia, can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure."

"Do you have a little- crush on Elliot?"

Olivia paused. She'd never thought of that before. "Casey."

"Come on, Olivia. You can tell me."

Another paused. "I don't know," she answered honestly. "I never really thought of that."

"Olivia?" Elliot's voice called from outside the bedroom door. "You in there?"

Olivia covered the mouthpiece. "Yes. I'm, uh, changing my shirt."

"I'll let you go now," Casey said, hearing Olivia's muffled voice. "See ya." She hung up.

Olivia quickly changed her shirt and emerged from the bedroom. "We both fell asleep," she said unnecessarily.

"Yep. You're sick, I'm stressed. What a pair we make."

Olivia smiled and stared as Elliot walked back to the cough, straightening the cushions. Casey's question ran through her mind. She never had thought of Elliot as more hen a friend. Probably because as long as she'd known him, he'd been married.

"I'm not married anymore," Elliot said, as if reading her thoughts. He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She closed her eyes. He leaned in and brought his lips to her neck, running his hands down her arms. "Liv." His voice was muffled. "Liv."

"Liv?" Olivia shook her head, breaking away from her fantasy.

"What?" she asked.

"I asked if you would be okay for a few minutes while I ran to my house to get some things." Elliot look concerned. "But you seem really out of it."

"Oh, I'm fine." Olivia scratched the back of her neck. "Just zoned out, I guess."

"Okay... sure you're all right?"

"Positive." Olivia smiled. "Go."

Elliot left hesitantly. The second the door shut, Olivia's stomach flipped yet again. She leaned against the wall, sliding to the floor.

_Man, I'm really sick,_ she thought. She froze for a moment, another thought flowing through her mind.

_Or else I'm really head over heels for my partner._


	6. Chocolate

**A/N: Once again, thank you!**

**Just an FYI... I won't be around this weekend to update. I'll try my best to post another chapter for you tomorrow, but don't hold me to it. When I get back home I'll post one for sure. Promise.  
**

**Anyway, a lot of you have been waiting for this chapter... so here goes.**

**Disclaimer: The usual. Wishful thinking. **

Casey was right. Olivia did have a little thing for Elliot. Which might have explained the 'incident' from a few weeks ago. Even in her drunken state, Olivia chose Elliot. She could have chosen anyone in that bar, but she ended up with Elliot. Her partner. Her friend. Her... crush.

She'd never let herself admit it. Deep down, she knew that once she admitted any feelings, she'd have a harder time controlling her emotions.

_Head... spinning. Must... lie... down._ Olivia stood and managed to make it to her bedroom. The sight of her bed caused her mind to wander to the day she woke up with Elliot. She searched her mind for the slightest memory of it. What could have caused it to happen? What was it like? Did it mean anything?

"Olivia?" Elliot had let himself back in her apartment.

"In my room," she called. Seconds later, Elliot was at her doorframe. "That was quick."

"I didn't get a whole lot. You okay?"

Olivia nodded. "Just a little dizzy."

"Let me get you some water." With that, he was gone.

_I need to tell him. I need to know what he thinks._ "Hey El?"

"Yea?"

_Say something, you idiot._ "Thanks for taking care of me." _You're such a coward._

He appeared back at the doorframe. "Honestly, it's no problem. I enjoy spending time with you."

He sat at the edge of her bed, handing her the glass of water. She took it and drank the entire glass within seconds.

"Here, I'll take that," Elliot said, extending his hand.

She reached out to hand him the glass. Somewhere in the process their hands brushed together, and they both paused. She looked up at his face. He was looking at their hands touching, his eyes wider then usual.

His lips squeezed together and he cleared his throat. "I'll, ah, let you get some rest. Anything else you need?"

Olivia shook her head, speechless. Elliot left quickly. She turned to her side. _What just happened...?_ She recalled the look on his face when they both paused. Was it a happy look? Or was it a this-shouldn't-be-happening look? She couldn't remember. _Stop dwelling. It was a simple mistake._

Eventually she drifted off for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, this time managing to fall into a deep sleep. She ended up dreaming of massive amounts of chocolate and the ability to eat it all.

_If only I felt well enough for chocolate,_ she thought as she woke up. _Though after that dream, I never even want to hear the word 'chocolate.'_ Her eyes fluttered open. As her vision adjusted, she realized she wasn't alone. "Elliot?" she asked with a hoarse morning voice.

"Yea, it's me," he replied. "I wanted to be here when you woke up to make sure you're okay."

Olivia sat up in her bed, smiling. "You're so good to me." She put her hand on his cheek. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

Elliot smiled back. "Oh, by the way. Last night when I went to get my stuff, I ran by the grocery store and got some chocolate ice cream."

_Ugh. Chocolate._ "Aw, that was so sweet of you."

Elliot stood up. "You hungry?"

"A little," she admitted.

"Okay, I'll take care of it. Stay here."

"I can-"

"No, just stay."

Olivia sighed. Once Elliot left her room, she waited a moment, checked to see if he was within eyesight, then stood up when she saw that he wasn't. She crept to her drawers, opening them to pull out a shirt and a pair of sweatpants. She quietly pulled on her pants. She lifted to arms to put on a shirt, but her head began to spin. "Elli-" was all she could get out before falling to the ground.

Elliot ran in after hearing half his name followed by a thud. "Olivia!" She was lying on the ground, half naked from the waist up, except for the bra she'd been wearing. "Olivia, get up. This is why I told you to stay-" he reached for his cell phone and dialed for an ambulance.

-------

Elliot was pacing around the waiting area in the hospital. He'd been waiting for nearly half an hour. "Damn it, why doesn't anyone tell me anything?" he asked the air.

"Elliot Benson?" a hurried voice came out from a door.

"What? You mean Stabler?" He looked around for the source of the voice.

"Uh, I don't know. You know Olivia?"

"Yes." He found the nurse at the door.

"Oh, sorry. She was asking for you. I assumed you guys were-"

"How is she?"

"She's fine..."

---------

Olivia laid in her room, looking at the wallpaper surrounding the ceiling. _Why did I have to end up in a clown-themed room?_ she wondered, feeling a little nervous. _I hate clowns. Clowns in a hospital room should be against the law._

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Olivia called. The door opened, and Elliot walked in.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi. Elliot, I'm sorry. I just wanted to change my clothes."

"I understand. I just wish you'd stayed in bed."

"I know."

Silence filled the room. Olivia glanced at Elliot, who was looking at the clown theme. She could tell that he was just as uncomfortable with the clowns as she was.

"You think they could put me in a different room?" Olivia asked.

Elliot chuckled. "I can talk to them if you want."

"Nah, I'll survive."

Another moment of silence. "Hey, Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Yea?"

"The nurse said something about the possibility of a pregnancy."

Olivia's heart skipped a beat. "What?"

"She said she ran some tests and the results should be coming in soon."

_Oh. My. God. Oh. My. God. Oh. My. God._ "Oh." She studied her hands.

"Did you, uh, you know...?"

"I can't talk about it right now."

"Come on, Liv."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. A nurse walked in. "Miss Benson?"

"Yes?" Olivia's eyes became alert.

"Your test results came in. Congratulations, you're pregnant."

"Um, okay. Can I leave now?" Olivia asked, trying to avoid a further conversation.

"I'm sorry, but you have to stay overnight. Just to make sure everything's A-OK." The nurse was confused by Olivia's reaction to the news. "I'll... give you guys some more time alone." She left.

Olivia sat up in the bed and flung her legs to one side.

"Olivia? Were you expecting this?" Elliot was more confused then the nurse. "Whose is it? When did it happen?"

"El, I don't want to talk about it." Olivia stood up.

"The nurse said-"

"I don't care what the nurse said."

"Oliv-"

"I think you should leave."

"Olivia, please tell me. When did this happen? And who's the father?" Elliot was beginning to get frustrated.

"No. I said I don't-"

"Come on. You have to tell me sooner or later."

"I know. But I'll tell you later rather then sooner."

"Olivia. I thought I was your best friend."

"You _are_ my best friend."

"Then why can't you tell me who the father is?"

"Just, _stop it!_" Olivia spoke through clenched teeth. "I can't talk about this right now." She began to walk toward the door.

"Olivia. Please. Why can't you tell me?"

"BECAUSE _YOU'RE_ THE FATHER, THAT'S WHY!" Olivia opened the door and ran out, slamming it behind her.


	7. Confessions

**A/N: I'm back from my little weekend getaway. I hope you all had a wonderful Easter weekend.**

** So last night, I wrote this chapter in my journal. And when I came home this afternoon, I typed the first half, then rewrote the rest of it. That's one of my problems. I can never stick with one idea. Ohh well. It's something, right?**

**School starts back up tomorrow. Oh, how I will miss Spring Break and having a load of time on my hands to get this writing done. Hopefully school won't stop me from updating. I know that my choir teacher might have a lot of rehearsals planned before our trip... crazy stuff.**

** Anyway, here's Chapter 7. Insane stuff.  
**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- the usual. Still wishing.**_  
_

_Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God._

Olivia sat up in her new bed, knees pressed against her chest. She had requested a new room, one as far away as the clown-themed room as possible. She wanted to forget. Just to forget everything that had happened within the last hour.

Of course, her new room was decorated with pink and blue teddy bears. Which didn't help one bit.

"Miss Benson?" A nurse entered. "A man wants to see you. I think he said his name was Elliot?"

"Can you tell him I'm not up to visitors right now?" Olivia asked, letting herself fall back onto the bed. _Since when have I been so afraid of confrontation?_

"Sure thing." The nurse walked toward the door.

"Oh, and... don't tell him where I am. Please?"

"You got it." The nurse left.

Olivia placed a hand on her stomach. She still couldn't believe a child was inside. _Elliot's_ child. She'd always assumed that if she had children, it would be when she'd settled down and married someone she loved.

She placed her other hand on her stomach. "Hi," she said softly. "Man, I really messed things up for you. Like mother, like daughter."

"That's not the way I see it," a voice spoke up.

"Casey," Olivia said, looking over at the door. "How'd you get in here? I told the nurse I wasn't up to visitors."

"Olivia. My job requires me to be _very_ convincing. It comes in handy." Casey stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her. "How are you?"

"As well as can be expected, I guess, considering my situation." She paused. "I assume you know?"

Casey nodded. "Congratulations."

"Thanks... Um, did you happen to see Elliot?"

Again, Casey nodded, turning to look out the window. "He called me when you got here. I saw him on my way up here."

"How did he seem?"

"He seemed a little out of it."

"Angry at all?"

"Not really." Casey turned to face Olivia. "Why would he be angry?"

"I told him. I mean, I only told him that he's the father."

"You did?" Casey's eyes widened slightly. "How'd he take it?"

"I don't know. I kind of ran out."

"Olivia! Why did you do that?"

"He kept pressuring me to tell him who the father was. Even after I told him that I didn't want to talk about it at that moment. It was pissing me off." Olivia sighed. "I just _snapped_." Tears were stinging Olivia's eyes as they threatened to fall.

"You need to talk to him about this. To sort things out. And to explain what's going on."

Olivia nodded. "I can't right now." She blinked back her tears.

"You have to, Liv. I'll even stay here if you want."

"Casey, I can't. I'm scared."

"You can't leave him hanging. Besides, he needs to know sooner or later. If you don't say anything, you'll just have to go through another night of this guilt. Don't you want to get it off your chest?"

Olivia thought for a moment. Casey was right. It was now or never. "Will you get him for me?"

Casey smiled as she walked toward the door. "No problem."

Olivia sighed a heavy sigh as she tried to gather the right words for the upcoming discussion.

There was a knock at the door. Olivia squeezed her eyes shut. "Come in," she said, beginning to shake.

Elliot opened the door and crept inside. "Hey," he said, looking at the floor.

"Hi," Olivia replied, sitting up. "I guess I owe you a big- _huge_- apology. And an explanation."

"I guess you do," Elliot said, his voice becoming bitter.

Olivia winced, not expecting the slight anger in his voice. "Elliot, I'm so sorry. I've been meaning to talk to you about this forever, but I've been so afraid. And then the divorce came up and-"

"How can this child be mine?" He folded his arms across his chest, nodding his head toward Olivia's stomach. "I don't understand."

"That's what I'm getting at."

"Okay, so get at it."

Olivia shot him a puzzled look, confused at his tone. "Remember that night we both went out and got drunk?"

"Yea."

"I woke up the next morning, and I was in your bed. With you. With no clothes. And I was just in shock. I didn't know what to do. You were married, and I didn't want to ruin that."

"Well, it's too late for that."

"I guess..."

"So I got you pregnant?"

"Yea." She rubbed her stomach, smiling. "Little Stabler here. It's already-"

"Liv?"

"Yea?"

"Stop it."

"What?"

Elliot drew in a breath. "Olivia, I care about you. More then you know. We're best friends. And now you're having my child. And I love this child."

"What's the problem?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You kept this a secret from me for weeks. You assumed that I never would find out. And that everything would be fine."

"I was going to-"

"Let me finish. Olivia, I want nothing more then to be there for you and our child. But I don't see how that can happen."

Olivia hung her head, the tears from earlier returning. "What do you mean?"

"Trust is a big part of a relationship." Tears were welling in Elliot's eyes now. "And after this? I don't know if I can trust you."

"You _can_ trust me. It was one simple mistake, El. I thought it was for the better."

"I guess you thought wrong." Elliot walked toward the door. "I'm sorry, Olivia. I wish this would work out. But I need to do what's right for me for once."

"Elliot," Olivia choked. Elliot waved his hand to keep her from continuing.

And then he was gone.

Olivia sobbed hard, once again rubbing her stomach. She knew what she had to do.

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she reached over to the nightstand and picked up the phone. She dialed a familiar number.

"Cragen," the voice on the other end said.

"Don, it's me. I can't work anymore. Because I'm having a baby. And I need to sort out some personal problems."

"Wow, congratulations, Liv! Listen, I'll look for a replacement. Just let me know when you're coming back."

"That's the thing. I don't know if I can come back."

"What? Olivia, why not?"

"I can't work with Elliot anymore."


	8. Letter

**A/N :Ughhhh this took me forever to write. I kept writing and rewriting and rerewriting. My apologies of the horribleness of this chapter. But I needed something to kind of link this one with the next few.**

** School is stressful as ever. I can't wait until next year. Then I can have senioritis and actually get away with it.**

**But over the weekend I got to see "Fault" once again. I had to leave my tape with that episode behind while I was at the beach house, so I was "Fault"-less all weekend. When it came on USA on Sunday I was quite happy.**

**Speaking of "Fault", my last chapter was not meant to be so similar... what with Olivia deciding to leave. I didn't even have that episode on the mind when I wrote it. Sorry for the similarities.  
**

**Okay, I'm leaving before my mom tells me to get off again. And before I fall asleep right here on the computer.**

**Again, thanks to my reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: You know. **

Casey offered to drive Olivia home the next day. She had talked to Elliot briefly, so she had a vague idea about what was going on. She couldn't help but feel guilty, feeling that _she_ was the reason for the ruined friendship.

The ride home was silent. When Casey pulled up in front of Olivia's apartment building, all she got was a quiet "thank you." Olivia was out of the car within seconds, leaving Casey behind. Casey rested her head against the steering wheel. She'd never intended for this to happen. In fact, she intended quiet the opposite to happen.

She jumped when she heard a knock on the passenger window. Looking over, she found Olivia standing there. She lowered the window.

"Casey, come up and have some coffee with me," Olivia said.

Casey turned off her car and got out. She followed Olivia up to her apartment. When Olivia shut the door, she turned to Casey. "Casey... I'm sorry about the little silent treatment in the car. I'm just so stressed out and-"

"It's okay. I understand. I completely understand. Elliot told me a little about what's going on. I feel horrible, Olivia. If I hadn't... if I hadn't pushed you into talking to him-"

"That's the best thing you could have done." Olivia walked to the coffee maker, plugging it in.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... if it wasn't for you, he would probably never know about this. Until something happened to the baby and they discovered that Elliot's the only other one with a perfect blood match, leading to DNA, and... ha. I'm rambling."

"It's okay. But I really am sorry."

"Don't be."

Casey sighed. "Why don't we just skip the coffee and just talk for awhile?"

"Sounds good. I can't really even have coffee anyway." She unplugged it and sat down next to Casey.

Silence filled the space between them again. Casey looked around, admiring the small decorations in the apartment.

"I should write to Elliot," Olivia said suddenly.

"What?" Casey replied, confused.

"I should write to Elliot. I need some form of closure. I can't just end things like this."

"But why write? You'll see him soon."

"No, I won't. I called Don. I, uh, told him that I can't work at the SVU anymore."

"_What?_ Olivia, why on earth would you do that?"

"Would you want to work with the man whose child your having after he doesn't want to be a part of your life anymore?"

"I suppose not..."

Olivia got up and retrieved a large notepad and a pen from a drawer in the kitchen. She sat back on the couch. "How should I start?"

"How about... 'Dear Elliot,'"

"Oh, how creative." Olivia rolled her eyes, beginning to write.

The two spent a long time coming up with a letter for Elliot. The paper was covered with marks and scratches from various changes. Olivia copied the final draft of the letter, careful to not make any mistakes.

"Okay, so how did it turn out?" Casey asked when the finally finished.

Olivia handed her the letter. "You tell me." Casey held the paper in her hands and began to read.

_Dear Elliot,_

_They say that time heals all wounds. I'm not sure that time could ever heal this one. For the rest of my life I'm going to look at our child and see you. Each day I'm going to wonder if he or she was a mistake. If what happened between us was a mistake. And I'm going to kick myself for letting it happen and not telling you sooner._

_Maybe if you'd known earlier, things would be better between us. Maybe we'd be able to raise our child together. But I don't see that happening. Not after all we've been through._

_Elliot, I care deeply for you. I did some thinking once the possibility of my pregnancy came up, and that's what I decided. I wasn't expecting the same, especially since you were married at the time. But I figured that even though I was drunk, the fact that I 'chose' you to be with that night said a lot about my feelings. Casey managed to talk me into it as well._

_So I suppose this is goodbye. I'm sure Don's already told you my decision to leave the SVU. I can't face my past anymore. It's time to face my future- with our child. Without you._

_Perhaps we can meet as time goes on to work out custody arrangements. Just let me get through everything first._

_Sincerely,_

_Olivia_

"That's deep," Casey said, looking up from the letter.

Olivia shrugged and stood up. She walked to her window. "I tried. I'm trying to be as nice as I can." Tears stung her eyes. "I understand why he's angry, but he really hurt me. He might just have me raise this child all on my own. I don't know how I'm going to look at Baby Stabler- er, Benson without thinking of him."

"I understand."

"I don't think anyone can understand, Casey." Olivia walked back to Casey and took the letter. She found an envelope in the drawer in the kitchen. Folding the letter carefully, she placed it in the envelope. "Can you give this to him when you see him next?" Olivia asked, writing on the envelope.

"Sure." Casey checked her watch. "I should probably go now. I told Cragen I'd be back as soon as I could."

"All right." Olivia handed her the envelope. "Thank you, Casey. For everything. I'm sorry to be venting on you like this."

"What are friends for?" Casey gave Olivia a hug and ran out the door.

Olivia sat on her couch once again. She looked down at her stomach. "Well, my love, it's time to start our new life. With or without your father."


	9. Stubborn

**A/N: I rewrote this chapter about 600 million times today. I know I've been slacking lately. I apologize. I've been busy with school and whatnot. And fatigue. Man, I haven't had a good night's sleep in forever. It's only 10:15 right now, maybe I'll try and get it tonight.**

**Anyway, I was really tired while working on this chapter, so if something seems... off, that's the problem. I'll reread it tomorrow and fix anything that needs fixing.**

**I was quite proud of myself yesterday because I joined a LiveJournal community for the first time all on my own. And, of course, it's an SVU community. -happyface-**

**Anyway, this isn't quite THE chapter you've been waiting for, but I'm hoping it's better than the last one. I know that one was pretty bad.**

**Okay, I'm leaving. This new "Doublemint Twins" commercial came on... and it's scaring me. Which means it's probably time for me to go. Happy reading!  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm still working on it, but still no luck.**

Olivia lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling. She was thinking about Elliot, the one person she'd hadn't thought much of lately.

Months had passed since she wrote him the letter. She never heard back from him, which confused her. She knew Elliot tended to keep things bottled up, but at least he could have given some assurance that he'd received the letter.

Her eyes drifted to her stomach. It had grown plenty, and it was just a matter of days before she'd be the mother of a beautiful baby boy or girl. She was excited, but at the same time feeling nervous and guilty.

The guilt came during the rare times when she'd think of Elliot. He was this child's father. The only time that he'd spent with Baby Benson was the last day Olivia saw him. Now here she was, months later, ready to give birth and become a single mother. Although she knew that Elliot should have made some sort of attempt to be with his child, she knew that she could also make the attempt to patch things up between them.

_We're just too damn stubborn_, she thought.

She sat up on the couch, opting to call Casey. They hadn't talked much lately, and Olivia was beginning to feel bad for it. She reached for her phone on the coffee table, pressing Casey's number on the speed dial.

"Novak," Casey answered.

"Hey, it's me," Olivia replied.

"Olivia! Hi, how are you?"

"Excited... nervous... you know."

"Yea, I know. How long?"

"Any day now."

"Wow. Time really flies."

"It does." Olivia paused. "Hey Casey?"

"Hmm?"

"How's Elliot doing? I never heard back from him after that letter. And I have a feeling that when I have this baby, he..." she trailed off, her voice suddenly choking up.

"Liv, what's wrong?"

"I just- I feel like Elliot should be there with me, you know? I haven't heard from him in months, and he's the father of this child. It's like... when the baby's here, what's going to happen?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "He's scared."

"What do you mean?"

"He loves you, Liv."

Olivia took a deep breath in. That was the last thing she was expecting to hear.

"His divorce with Kathy was excruciating for him. And he's afraid that if he lets someone else in... like you... he's going to go through the same thing."

"Last time I checked he was furious with me. And now he loves me?"

"He was pretty angry. He actually might still be. You know him, he's one to hold a grudge."

Olivia nodded over the phone, not realizing her dazed state.

"I think he just needed an excuse," Casey went on.

"An excuse for what?"

"If he was angry with you, then he'd have no reason to love you. Because it's hard to love someone you're angry with."

Olivia was silent, letting Casey's words sink in. _It's hard to love someone you're angry with._

"Are you there?" Casey said after a moment.

"Oh. Yes, I'm here. Just... thinking..."

"You know, Liv. They say that the ones you hurt the most are the ones you love the most. That's his deal. He was confused about his feelings, which is why he never responded to your letter."

"I was thinking about that earlier. We're too much alike. Neither of us is willing to take the first step. So we're just leaving is as it is and letting time work it out."

"Ha. That's so like you guys. You're right. You are too much alike."

"Yea. I, uh- oh, shit. Oh shit."

"What? Olivia, what's wrong?"

"Aaagh... Pains. Jesus, this can't be happening already. I thought I still had a few- aaagh."

"Oh my God. Liv, hang on. I'm going to call you an ambulance. And I'll be right over. I'll call you right after I call for the ambulance. Okay?"

The two hung up and Olivia managed to drag herself into the bedroom to gather a few things to take to the hospital.

----------

"Come on, Olivia. Just one more push!" A nurse said.

Olivia obeyed. At that moment she couldn't think about anything. She was bathed in sweat, squeezing Casey's hand.

She heard cries, and immediately felt her eyes watering.

"A girl," the nurse said, holding up the baby.

"Oh my God. She's beautiful," Casey whispered.

Olivia beamed, tears running down her cheeks. She looked over at the nurse, wrapping her beautiful baby girl in a pink blanket. "Can I hold her?"

"You sure can." The nurse carefully put the baby in Olivia's arms.

Casey looked over. "She's got your nose." She ran her hand over the small amount of dark hair. "And your hair."

Olivia looked at her baby, then to Casey. "Did you call Elliot?"

Casey nodded.

"Did he say he was coming?"

Silence.

"Casey?" Olivia urged.

"He told me that he wasn't sure if he was ready you see you yet..."

The tears that had formed in Olivia's eyes were now falling. The combination of happiness from the little newborn in her arms and sadness from the baby's father not being there were causing the tears.

"I don't believe it."

"He's an asshole." Casey quickly put her hand over her mouth, hoping the derogatory statement didn't somehow plant itself into the baby's mind.

Olivia looked down at the baby in her arms, ignoring Casey's words. "You're so beautiful," she whispered, running a hand over her soft cheek.

The baby opened her eyes briefly, and Olivia gasped a light and shaky gasp.

"What?" Casey wondered, seeing the look of fear in Olivia's eyes.

"She's got his eyes."

Casey was quiet. She then decided to change the subject. "So what's your baby girl's name?"

Olivia smiled a sad smile. "I was hoping Elliot would be here so we could decide together." She looked thoughtful. "But I made a list in my spare time." She looked back at her baby. "I decided on Mary Frances."

"Mary Frances Benson. What a beautiful name." She smiled down at Olivia. "I think I'll leave and let you get some rest. I'll be in the waiting room if you need anything."

"All right. Thank you, Casey."

"Anytime." Casey smiled and left.

Olivia held her child for awhile longer before the nurse had to take her away. She then closed her eyes fell asleep. A part of her heart had filled itself with happiness.

Another part was still empty.


	10. Reunion

**Okay, so this MIGHT be the last chapter for about a week. This is the week where choir rehearsals take over my life. We're leaving the state for adjudication on Thursday, and we won't be getting back until Sunday afternoon/evening. And you all know how I get when I write during the week when school takes over. But I'll try to get something up. Even if I end up posting a oneshot or something.**

**I've been watching this SVU marathon. I, uh... -ahem- kind of blew off my homework for it. Of course, the last episode of the night is one I've seen 600 + times, which means my homework will be getting done.**

**Anyway, wish us luck for our adjudication. I'll work on getting something up.**

**Oh yes. In this chapter... one step closer to your EOness. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. Except Mary Frances Benson. She was kind of named after my grandmother. Because I loved her. And I miss her a lot.**

**------------------------------------------ **

John was dancing. That was the first sight Olivia saw when she awoke. It was more than she needed to see, especially right after a long nap. She turned her head to look out the window.

"John, what the hell are you doing?" Fin's asked, shooting John a strange look. "You're scaring Olivia."

"Shaking my-"

"Don't say it, John." Olivia cut him off. "Please. You're making me sick."

John stopped and laughed. "Sorry, Liv." He leaned in and hugged her. "It's great to see you."

"It's great to see you, too. It's been forever."

Fin hugged her next. "Glad to see you're doing well."

"You too."

"She awake yet?" Don entered the room, carrying a tray of coffee cups.

"I am." Olivia smiled. "Hey, Don."

"Hi, Liv, how are you?" He set the tray on the table next to the bed and hugged her. "Do you want some coffee?"

"I'm well. As for coffee, hell yes. I haven't had coffee since I found out-" She stopped, remembering the last words Elliot had spoken to her. _I'm sorry, Olivia. I wish this would work out. But I need to do what's right for me for once._

"Here." Don handed her one of the Styrofoam cups. He understood. "So where's little Mary?"

"The nurse took her for awhile. She'll be back soon." The room fell silent. "So you all know? About the situation?"

The three men nodded. "Casey filled us in," John said. "We were confused about why Elliot hadn't been himself lately. And when he had to leave early one day, she told us what was going on."

Olivia nodded, silently thanking Casey for saving her of reliving the story. "Where is Casey anyway?"

John looked at Fin. "Actually, she's in the waiting room. With Elliot."

Olivia felt her face burn. "Did he come to see me?"

"He's torn, Liv," Don spoke up. "He wants to see you and his daughter. But he's afraid, considering you haven't seen each other in months."

Olivia nodded again.

"Here she is!" An overly cheerful nurse came into the room, holding Mary. The men watched as she carefully handed Mary to Olivia. "She's fine. 7 pounds, 6 ounces, 20 inches."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you." The nurse left. "Guys, this is Mary Frances Benson."

They crowded around Olivia. "Mary, this is Uncle Fin, Uncle John, and Grandpa Don."

"Grandpa!" Don exclaimed. "You're making me feel old, Liv."

Olivia laughed. She looked down at Mary, who opened her eyes. _God, her eyes. I can't believe how much they look like-_

"She has her father's eyes," Fin said, as if reading Olivia's mind.

"Scary, isn't it?" Olivia replied. She sighed.

"Is there room for more?" A female voice rang through the room. Olivia looked through the open door, seeing two figures standing there.

"Hey Casey," John said.

_Casey. Does that mean-_

"Hey, El," John finished.

"My God," Olivia whispered. Was she really ready for this?

Casey stepped further into the room, to Olivia's bed. "Hi Mary, sweetie," she said, lightly running a hand over Mary's head. Her eyes were shut and she was sleeping peacefully. Casey looked at Olivia. "Are you ready? I mean, I can ask him to leave if you want."

Olivia shook her head. "No- no. I need to talk to him sooner or later." She paused. "Thank you."

Casey nodded, then began to walk to the door. "Come on, guys, let's give these two some privacy."

They all crowded around Olivia to give last hugs and kisses.

Casey was the last to leave the room. She looked back at Olivia. "Good luck," she mouthed. Then she was gone, leaving Olivia with Elliot and their child.

"Hey," Olivia said quietly.

"Hi," Elliot replied, just as quietly. He stepped further into the room, shutting the door behind him. He looked at the baby in Olivia's arms. "My God. Is this my little girl?"

Olivia couldn't help but smile as Elliot leaned over, cooing at Mary. She carefully put the baby in his arms. He cradled her gently, rocking his arms. "She looks just like you, Liv."

"You should see her eyes." Olivia looked at the floor. "They're just like yours. And it's tough to see that." A moment of silence passed through the room. The two were both trying to gather words to say to one another.

Olivia spoke first. "Elliot, I-" she stopped for a moment. "There are so many things that I'd like to say to you right now."

He turned to face her, a questioning look in his eyes. He looked straight into her eyes and froze. There was a mix of emotions flowing throughout. Anger, fear, hurt, yet maybe a little joy? "I know, Liv. I don't blame you for being angry with me."

"I'm not-" Olivia was trying to be nice. But the more she thought about all she'd been through, the angrier she felt. "Yes. I am angry with you, Elliot. I don't think you understand what I've been through." Her voice was rising. "No. I _know_ that you don't understand what I've been through."

"Olivia, please. Not here. People are going to hear you." He walked back to her, carefully putting Mary back in his arms. "When can you leave?"

"Tomorrow." Her voice was quiet again. But still angry.

"Then we can talk tomorrow."

"Fine."

He began to walk to the door, but suddenly turned back and face her. "Olivia, I don't want you to think that I don't want to be a part of my daughter's life."

"I know." She was looking down at Mary, who was now awake. "I think it's feeding time, so..."

"All right." Elliot took one last look at his daughter before leaving. Olivia was right. She did have his eyes.

He turned and left the room, wishing that Olivia could look into her daughter's eyes without feeling the hatred toward him.


	11. Reconciliation?

**Ehh... another short, kind of annoying/stupid chapter. But I wanted to try and get something up before I leave. Tomorrow I'll be busy packing and whatnot. Quite honestly, I'm not looking forward to the trip. But no one needs to know that.**

**And it's off to bed for me. They're showing a repeat on NBC tonight... one that we've all seen 596879457 times.  
**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- I tried. Didn't work.  
**

**-------------------------**

Buzzing. An obnoxious buzzing sound was filling the room. A crying sound soon followed. _What the hell?_ Olivia slowly came to life, realizing that the buzzing was coming from her door, and the crying was Mary, lying next to her on her bed.

"Oh." She'd established where she was, but how did she get rid of the annoying sounds?

Her mind slowly returned as she stood, carefully lifting Mary from her spot on the bed and walking to the door. She pressed the intercom button. "Hello?"

"Olivia? It's me." Elliot. "Hey, if you were sleeping, I can come back la-"

"No, no. Come on up." She mentally slapped herself. She was in no condition for what was coming. Six hours earlier, she'd arrived home and her fatigue caught up with her. However, Casey ended up making the baby nervous, which caused her to spend three hours trying to calm her down.

Three hours did not give her enough energy to fight.

There was a knock at the door. "Daddy's here," Olivia said softly to Mary, who was still whimpering. She opened the door. Elliot stood awkwardly, hands in his pockets.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi." She looked at Mary and rocked her arms gently.

"Is she okay?" Elliot asked, concern flooding his face.

"Yea. The buzzer woke her up."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay... Shh, Mary. Shh..."

"Here, let me."

Olivia looked at Elliot. "I don't know. When Casey took her earlier, she got upset. She's not good around strangers."

"I'm her father. I'm not a stranger. Trust me, I've been through this four times."

Olivia sighed. "All right." She carefully put Mary into Elliot's arms.

"Hi sweetie," he said softly. "Hey baby... shh, it's okay."

Mary quickly settled down. Olivia's mouth opened slightly at seeing Mary's interaction with Elliot. Just hours before, Mary was throwing a fit over being in a new set of arms. Now she was settling down quickly, drifting off to sleep.

"Elliot, if you go put her in her little bed, we can talk." Olivia looked down at her hands and twirled her thumbs awkwardly.

"All right. The bed in your room?" he asked, walking toward Olivia's bedroom.

"Yea."

Olivia waited while Elliot put Mary in her crib. When he emerged from her bedroom, she stood there staring at him, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"What?" he asked, unable to read her eyes.

"You. I can't believe how happy Mary was with you," she replied.

"Well, I _am_ her father."

Silence followed. Olivia looked at her feet dangling off the side of the couch. "You know, you haven't really been much of a father," she said quietly.

"Olivia, I'm sorry about that, okay? It's like I told Casey- I wanted to be there, but I was still angry."

"With who?"

"With you."

Olivia glared at him. "You sure about that?" she challenged.

He looked thoughtful. "Yes, I'm sure."

"I don't know." She jumped up from the couch.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Olivia walked to the entrance to her room and looked at her sleeping daughter. "She's so sweet when she's sleeping, isn't she?"

"Don't change the subject." Elliot reached out and grabbed her arm. She pulled away and walked back to the living room.

"Elliot, the day I gave birth was supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life." Her voice was rising. "I wanted to share it with the father of my child." Tears stung her eyes. _Don't cry. Not in front of him._ "And you weren't there." Her voice became soft and full of emotion as her tears spilled.

"Liv, I'm sorry." He stepped closer to her.

"Sorry? _Sorry?_" Her tears of sadness suddenly turned into tears of frustration and anger. "Elliot, you are the _father_ of that beautiful baby girl in the other room. And you were too afraid and angry to be in the same room as me when she was born." She took a deep breath. "What am I going to say when she asks about her father, years from now? 'Oh, about that. That was a mistake and never should have happened.'"

"No." Elliot put and hand on her face and wiped a falling tear away.

"I don't want to be like her."

Elliot felt tears in his eyes at the mentioning of Olivia's mother. It was a subject she tended to avoid.

"You don't have to be."

And he kissed her.


	12. Complicated

**So I got back from the beach on Sunday and sat at my computer desk to try and write some. It turns out that I had a baaad case of writer's block. Ugh. This is the best I could do. I apologize.**

**Anyway, I'm so proud of our music department. We won first place in everything, except for mixed choir. And we won overall for both band and choir. Everyone who went on the trip is still recovering. About 90 of us became sick. And 100 of us are waiting for the weekend so we can catch up on our sleep.**

**OH! How about last night's episode! "I like that shirt." Did anyone else notice that she said that while it was still unbuttoned. Maybe THAT'S why she liked it so much.**

**Okay, calming down.**

**But when Elliot's new partner said "No wonder your partner dumped you," I actually found myself yelling at the TV.**

**Poor Elliot. I want to go up and give him a big hug. **

**Anyways, I'm excited for the weekend. I'll be able to sit here and attempt to write something supergood.**

**But here you go.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**---------------- **

Olivia's body took over her mind. She reacted immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck and opening her mouth to deepen the kiss. She couldn't think straight while his strong arms were wrapped around her, and his lips were pressed against hers. She felt his hands run down her arms and to the bottom of her shirt. He tugged gently.

Suddenly her mind took over. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"What?" Elliot reached for her.

"No." Olivia swatted at his hand and reached down to adjust her shirt. "What the hell are you thinking, Stabler?"

"I'm thinking of you. And our daughter."

"And you expect me to just put everything that happened between us in the past?"

"Olivia-"

"No. I can't do that. You hurt me. And I know I need to do what's best for Mary." She turned away from him and spoke in a quiet tone. "Which means saying goodbye to you."

"What the hell did I do to deserve this?"

"You're such a hypocrite." She was whispering.

"What?"

"You heard me." She turned back to face him. "A hypocrite. You want me to put everything behind us, yet back when I was first pregnant, _I_ wanted _you_ to put everything behind us, and you didn't."

"Olivia." Elliot lowered his eyes. "I don't-"

"I'm not finished, Stabler." She took a long pause. "I know that what I did was wrong- not telling you what happened between us. But what you did was worse. You were afraid- _afraid_- to be there for your daughter's birth." Another pause. "As much as I'd like to pretend that nothing's happened between us, I can't do that. I can't lie to myself. To my daughter."

"I understand, Liv. I do. I really do." He walked to where she was standing and placed a hand on her cheek. "Can't we work something out?"

Olivia ignored his question and walked to the doorway of her room, watching Mary. She immediately felt Elliot's presence behind her, but ignored it.

"You regret it?" he asked.

"Regret what?" she replied.

"You know."

"Having sex?"

He raised an eyebrow at her blunt response. "Yea."

She turned to face him. "What the hell kind of question is that? How could I regret having a child with the man I lo-" she stopped and walked back into the kitchen.

"You what?"

She tried to avoid the subject of her choice of words. "How the hell could I regret having a child? Honestly."

"You see? You're not going to turn out like your mother."

"I'm scared, Elliot."

"Why?"

"I can't do this on my own."

"Olivia! Jesus Christ! You don't _have_ to do this on your own! Don't you understand? I'm trying to be there for you. For our daughter. But how the hell can I do that if you don't let me?"

"I-" She was cut off by Mary's crying.

"I'll get her." Elliot left Olivia alone and went to get Mary.

Olivia rested her elbows on the countertop and put her head in her hands. When did things become such a mess? If they hadn't gotten drunk that one night, this never would have happened.

And Mary wouldn't be here.

Did that mean that she _did_ regret everything?

_How the hell can I even think something like that! _Olivia knew she loved her daughter to no end.

Regret was out of the question. If they hadn't gotten drunk, Mary wouldn't be here. But they did get drunk, and Mary was here.

_Everything happens for a reason, Liv. You guys had a child because it needed to happen. You needed some way of showing your love for one another._

Olivia walked to her bedroom doorway. Elliot was sitting on her bed, Mary in his arms. His back was turned to Olivia, so she watched them. Elliot was speaking softly.

"I'm trying, sweetie. I'm doing the best I can to get you the family you deserve. I screwed up my first marriage, and I can't imagine how my kids feel. I'm not going to wreck this for you, either." He sighed, running a finger over her soft face. "I'm going to do whatever it takes."

With that, Olivia walked back into the kitchen. She wanted a life with Elliot. She wanted it more than anything.

But things were just too complicated.

**------------**

**A/N: Don't worry. They'll be back together before you know it. Hehehe. **


	13. Friends

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. School and choir concerts took over. Plus prom is tomorrow. And mad writer's block. It took me forever and a day to write this. But I managed.**

**"Web" pretty good. Better then I thought it'd be. But at the end of the episode, the only things that I could thing were "I'm soooo confuuuused!" and "How are they going to get themselves out of this one?"**

** Oh well. We'll see soon enough. I can't believe the season finale is soon. -sigh- Now I have no reason to look forward to Tuesdays.**

**Anyways, thank you sooo much for your reviews, per usual, and thank you for bearing with my lack of update.**

** Oh, one more thing. This story will be ending soon, but there WILL be a sequel.**

**And just a hint... Elliot and Olivia will probably not be together at the end of this story. At least, not together in a romantic way. But we'll see. **

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**----------------------------------- **

Time was creeping by. Olivia was alone, sitting on her couch. Her legs were curled up and she was looking through the newspaper for a job. What she really wanted was to go back to SVU, but she couldn't bring herself to make the call. She was almost positive that she'd been replaced, and even if she hadn't, it would be too difficult with everything going on.

It was no use. She couldn't concentrate on the paper anyway. She tossed it aside and rested her head on her hand.

----------

"_Olivia, Mary's asleep. I think I better go," Elliot said, walking out of her room._

"_But wait. We-," she replied, grabbing his arm._

"_Not right now. I can't do this. I'll give you a call when I'm ready." He was at the door._

"_Elliot, please. What about Mary? She needs her father."_

"_Listen, Olivia. I love Mary. You have no idea how much I love her. But I don't think I can talk to you about this right now. Not with things the way they are."_

_Olivia winced. Why did she have to screw everything up?_

"_All right then." She walked to where he was standing. "I'll talk to you later, then."_

_He left. She stood there, staring at the spot where he had been standing._

----------

_Jesus. When the hell did I become such a screw-up?_ she asked herself. _My poor child is in there, fatherless, and it's all my fault. And I have no job._

The phone rang, causing her to jump. "Holy shit that scared me." She reached on her table for her cordless phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Liv, it's me." Cragen. It was nice to hear his voice.

"Hey Cap! How are you?"

"Oh good, good. How about you?"

"Fine... I was kind of looking for a job. But I gave up. Too many things going on."

"Problems with Elliot?"

"You could say that."

"Huh. Well, listen, I have a little matter I'd like to discuss?"

"Yes?" Olivia sat up a little straighter on the couch, alarmed.

"Liv, we've been through so many newcomers here. And none of them are working out. So I was wondering- would you like to come back here? You don't have to start right away, because-"

"I'd love to!" she exclaimed. "But wait. I don't know how I'd feel about working with Elliot again..."

"I can pair you up with Fin or John."

"Oh, I know. But, I mean, you know. In the same general area."

"That's understandable, Liv. But you guys are adults. You can put your job ahead of personal feelings."

_Ha! Yea right._ "That's true..."

"So give it a shot. Please? You're the best thing we've ever had, and I'm not ready to let you go yet. You've been gone long enough."

"Cap, I honestly want to come back. A lot. But, you know, there's the whole deal with Elliot. And what am I going to do with Mary while I'm at work? I can't just bring her with me."

"What about your neighbor? What's her name... Valerie? Could she watch Mary?"

"She _might_ be able to. I don't know, Cap." She wanted this more than anything. But she just couldn't bring herself to face Elliot.

"Olivia, I know you. And I know your problem. You're too afraid to face Elliot."

"How do you know me so well?"

"Seven years is a long time, Olivia. You know you're like a daughter to me."

Olivia smiled over the phone.

"All right, Cap. When can I start?"

---------------

"Look who's back, everybody," Cragen said, walking out of the office with Olivia trailing behind him.

"Liv! How you been, baby?" Fin said, standing to hug his friend.

"What are you doing back here?" John added.

"Don called me about three weeks ago about taking the job back. So I worked out plans with my neighbor Val about watching Mary. And here I am."

Elliot remained behind his desk, concentrating on his computer screen.

"Okay, Liv. I paired up Munch and Elliot, so you'll be working with Fin," Cragen jumped in.

"Which explains why Munch is sitting at my desk," Olivia observed. "So I assume his old desk is mine now?"

"Yep."

Olivia glanced at Elliot, who was now staring at her. She nodded hello, and he nodded back, turning back to his computer screen. "What are you doing, El?" she asked.

"Work," he replied.

Olivia rolled her eyes. She told Don that she was willing to put aside her personal feelings for Elliot while she was working. She'd assumed that he would agree too. Obviously not.

"Really? What kind of case are we dealing with?"

"A rape case."

"Can you get more specific?"

"Not right now."

"Jesus," she muttered under her breath. "I hope Mary doesn't end up with your attitude problem."

"What was that, Liv?"

"Nothing, Elliot."

"It didn't sound like nothing."

"Shut up and get back to work."

"Don't tell me to shut up. And don't tell me what to do."

Olivia ignored him, which was what she should have done in the first place.

Of course, he couldn't stand being ignored.

"Olivia-" his voice was suddenly calm.

"What?" her voice turned cold.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

"Sure." She stood up. "Rooftop?"

"All right."

The two left the room.

John turned to Fin. "Twenty bucks says they come back down making out."

Fun chuckled. "Making out? Twenty says that they're made _up_. They're too mature for making out in front of people."

"You know young lovers. They just can't keep their hands off each other."

----------

"What'd you want to talk to me about?" Olivia asked, crossing her arms over her chest. It was particularly chilly that Spring morning. The light wind wasn't helping, either.

"I just wanted to say-" he paused and put his hands over her arms, rubbing them. "-I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry I haven't been there. I'm sorry I was such an asshole to you. The whole situation is just as much my fault."

"You're right," Olivia said, pulling away from his hands. "This is both our fault."

"So do you think we can work on our relationship? Maybe get something started?"

Olivia sighed and looked into eyes. "Elliot, I'm not sure. You really hurt me."

"I know I did. And I said I was sorry."

"I know, El. But sometimes sorry just isn't enough." She looked away when she saw the hurt fill his eyes. "I can't."

"But what about Mary?"

"I love Mary very much. And I know you do, too. And we can work something out so we can each have equal time with her." She began to walk toward the steps back down to the office. After a second thought, she quickly walked back to Elliot and placed a kiss on his cheek. "We can be friends, though, right?"

Elliot forced a smile. "Yea. Friends."

Olivia smiled back and walked back to the stairs, this time disappearing down them. Elliot was left alone.

"How did things get to be like this?" he asked the sky. "I love her, damn it." He stopped abruptly, realizing that he was admitting his feelings for the first time.

----------

Casey met Olivia at the bottom of the stairs. "So you _are_ back!" she exclaimed, giving her friend a hug. "What were you doing up there?"

"Talking to Elliot."

"And...?"

"We decided to be friends. I told him that I can't be with him because of they way he treated me. You know. Maybe some day, but not now. I can't."

"I understand."

"God, Casey. When did I become such a screw up? I keep asking myself that."

"Olivia, everything happens for a reason. Maybe you and Elliot just weren't meant to be."

"I don't know." Olivia started toward her desk. "I do love him. But being close friends always works for me."

Elliot entered. Olivia watched as he walked right past her, disregarding her presence until he sat down. He saw her watching him and smiled briefly. She smiled back.

_This might just work._


	14. Forgiveness

**Hello, all. I bring you the final chapter in my first story on this website.**

**Before you all scream and cry, I want to assure you that there WILL be a sequel, and I am working on it at this very moment (kind of). I have a plot-type thingy all figured out. And I'll probably work on writing it tomorrow during my Chemistry class.**

**But yes. Thank you soooo much to all of my reviewers. You all make my day. Seriously. And you fill up my inbox, which makes me feel somewhat popular. Haha.**

**I'll have the start of the sequel posted ASAP.**

**Before I stop this A/N, let me just say that I am probably the most pathetic person on the planet because I made a Law and Order: SVU neighborhood on The Sims. Elliot and Olivia are falling in love, and Munch just had a fire in his house. How sad. Hehe.**

** Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. But maybe I'll get them for my birthday on Saturday...**

**---------------------**

Olivia returned to her apartment late that night. She knocked on Valerie's door, hoping that she wasn't already asleep. The door opened almost instantly.

"Olivia! I was getting worried," Valerie said.

"I'm so sorry, Val," Olivia replied. "I should have called. I was busy getting caught up with our latest case. It's pretty crazy."

"Don't be sorry. Mary's such a little angel."

"She is, isn't she?" Olivia smiled. "Where is she? I can take her now."

"She's sleeping right now. Come on in."

Valerie led Olivia to the living room. Mary was sleeping soundly in her carrier. Olivia lifted the carrier, along with Mary's baby bag. "Thank you so much, Val. You don't know how much I appreciate what you're doing for me."

"It's no problem at all. I'm happy to care for her."

Olivia smiled again. "Goodnight." She walked out of the apartment and began walking toward her own. She jumped when she noticed a figure standing outside her door. "Elliot?"

"I need to talk to you." Elliot's voice sounded troubled.

"All right. What's wrong?"

"Inside."

"Okay... Here, take Mary." Olivia handed Mary's carrier to Elliot and unlocked the door. She pushed the door open and stepped inside, Elliot close behind.

Elliot set Mary's carrier on the floor and shut the door. "Olivia, I-"

"Hang on," Olivia interrupted, taking Mary out of her carrier. "Let me put Mary in her bed real quick." She disappeared into her room.

Moments later, she returned. "Man, she's really tired. She hardly moved when I put her in the bed."

"Olivia, I need to tell you something," Elliot said, ignoring her statement.

"Okay, shoot." Olivia leaned against the counter, supporting her weight with her hands.

"I was thinking. About earlier. Our conversation."

"What about it?"

Elliot took a step closer to where Olivia was standing. "I lied."

"What are you talking about?"

Elliot took another step closer to Olivia. "We can't be friends."

Pain filled Olivia's eyes. "Why not?"

"Because..."

Suddenly Olivia understood. She was aware of the small distance between them. She was aware of his deep, quiet voice. His body language said it all. "Because you love me, don't you." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Elliot nodded. He reached behind her and set his hands on top of hers. "I do," he whispered into her ear, lacing his fingers with hers.

Olivia shivered slightly from the feel of his breath against her neck. Her eyes closed. "Elliot-" was all she could manage to get out before she leaned in.

Their lips met. Olivia pulled her hands away from Elliot's and placed them on the back of his neck. Elliot ran his fingers through her hair as the kiss deepened.

They pulled apart. "Forgive me?" Olivia whispered.

"Always," Elliot replied. "Forgive _me?_"

"Of course." She pulled his lips back to her own, cradling his head in her hands.

Elliot reached for the buttons on Olivia's blouse. He managed to get the top button undone when Olivia stopped him.

"No," she said.

"Olivia. What now?" Elliot whined.

Olivia glared at him. "Elliot, we have an infant sleeping in the apartment."

"So? She's asleep. And even if she wasn't, how could she remember anything?"

"Oh, trust me. She'd probably remember." Olivia smiled. "Go sit down and I'll get us something to eat."

Elliot walked to Olivia's couched as she pulled out some turkey and cheese from her refrigerator. She began to make sandwiches for the two of them.

"Olivia, I cannot even begin to tell you how happy you've made me."

"Not as happy as you've made me."

"You know, when Kathy asked for a divorce, I thought my life was going to be over. And then I found out you were pregnant." Elliot paused. "I'm sorry about the way I abandoned you. I was thrilled, Olivia. I really was. It made me realize that _you_ were- are- the one I love."

"But why'd you go?"

"I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"That you didn't feel the same. I was afraid that what happened between us didn't mean anything to you. Even though we don't remember."

Olivia brought the sandwiches into the living room and sat next to Elliot, handing him one.

"Elliot, it did mean something. Even though I was drunk, I could have grabbed any one of those guys in that bar. Because I know I wasn't with you the whole time." Olivia smiled slyly. "And you know how that bartender was acting around me. He _was_ pretty cute."

Elliot laughed. "But still... it wasn't right of me to leave you. And to accuse you of being a liar. I can only imagine how hard it was for you to tell me."

"Especially since you were married at the time," Olivia added. Her face grew serious. "Elliot, does Kathy know?"

Elliot nodded. "Yes. I told her. She was pretty angry at first. She accused me of cheating. I remember her yelling that she knew something was going on between us."

Olivia bit her lip. "And...?"

"And she had some time to cool down. And she forgave me. She told me that she wanted me to be happy."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "That's weird. To be that forgiving."

"I'm, uh, not finished."

"Oh?"

"She admitted to me that _she_ was having an affair."

"Oh my God."

"Yea. But we talked it out. We're both happy, and we're both okay. It's better this way." Elliot leaned in and kissed Olivia on the cheek. "Now we can both be with the people we love."

Olivia's mind wandered. Once again, she was desperately trying to remember that fateful night that created Mary. "Elliot, do you remember _anything?_"

"About what?"

"That night. You know."

Elliot shrugged. "Actually, now that I think about it. I _vaguely_ remember something."

Olivia looked hopeful. "What?"

"I remember right before everything started, when we first ended up in my house, I remember thinking that you were absolutely beautiful. But I thought that was all part of a dream."

----------

_They were drunk. They were beyond drunk. They both knew what was going to happen as they stumbled into Elliot's house._

"_Olivia, you look stunning tonight," Elliot said, reaching for her._

"_And you look amazing, too," Olivia replied. "Now help me with this shirt."_

_Elliot ignored her order and kissed her. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, cupping her cheeks in his hands. "Olivia, I love you. I just want you to know that," he said._

_Olivia's eyes widened as she sobered ever so slightly. He was drunk. He didn't mean it._

_But he was looking into her eyes._

_It was now or never. They would never remember anyway. "I love you too, Elliot," she replied._

----------

"Olivia? Earth to Liv." Elliot was waving a hand in front of her face.

"Elliot, how about I ask Val to keep Mary overnight sometime, so we can catch up?" Olivia asked, smiling mischievously.

**END**


End file.
